21st Birthday Party
by steponabutterfly
Summary: based on a dream i had friday night - Chris's 21st birthday party; fun for some, heart breaking for others, but very sweet at the end. LOTS of Chris/Jess, Stubby/Sara Alexis just gets in the way! R&R&E rated t for my overwhelming paranoia. one shot


Chris, jess and his parents had organised a massive party, for Chris's 21st birthday. With loads of his childhood friends, family, family friends, all celebrating the singers special day.

They'd rented a massive hall, with long tables with assigned seats for everyone and a stage at the end.

Jess and Chris had agreed they'd meet at the party.

Chris and Stubby god ready together as did Jess and Sara. Jess wore a baby pink dress, skinny straps, fitting her figure perfectly. Sarah wore a light blue sparkly one shoulder top with denim shorts, net tights and heels. Chris was making a grand entrance, so Sara and Jess carpooled with Stubby. Obviously Sara and Stubby entered the party looking like a couple. Jess looked reserved and shy. I t was inescapable that the press should show up, so Chris had invited them to come stand in the cold December night.

"Snow." Jess whispered, as she saw her dress dotted with white. She smiled to herself and followed her sister and her boyfriend inside. They seemed to be the last 3 to arrive,; the hall was packed around the long white tables, and Chris had already arrived. Jess smiled at the thought of Chris and went to go find him, longing for her lips to touch his. She saw his blonde head being greeted by everyone.

"Chris! Chris!" She called, he turned round and flashed a quick smile.

"Oh, hi Jess!" He called over the other people talking, before turning back to his other friends.

Jess was hurt that he ignored her like that, he was supposed to be her boyfriend. But she remembered, it was his birthday, his party, his night, and left him to it. He will have put her next to him at dinner, won't he? She went and chatted with Stubby and Sara before they announced that they need to go outside for some 'fresh air' and Jess got _so_ bored, she went to stare at the seating plan for dinner.

**(a/n tables were organised like**

**__  
|||**

**Kinda ish)**

She looked at the top table; Chris's Dad, Sara, Stubby, Chris, Alexis, AJ, Chris's Mom. Jess looked over the table again. There had to be some mistake! She looked down the rest of the list, down, down, down, _is Chris trying to avoid me?_ She thought. She felt tears in her eyes as she found her name, right at the bottom of the left hand table, with 3 or 4 empty chairs between her and anyone else. She read through the top table again; 'Stubby, Chris, _Alexis' _she re-read.

"There must be some mistake." Jess whispered. Then she thought; Alexis and AJ made the top table, I didn't. No he's in love with her again. She walked away before the tears could spill.

She went and found her seat at the table and sat with her chin in her hands, trying to hold back tears that so desperately wanted to flow. She looked up at the dance floor and saw Chris and Alexis talking, smiling, laughing together. A tear fell on her cheek and glittered in the reflection of the disco ball. Stubby and Sara came and sat opposite her.

"We saw the seating plan." Stubby said, proving they knew why Jessica was upset.

"Well he'd obviously rather have A lexis as his girlfriend than me." She sighed.

"Jess you know that's not true!" Sara comforted her sister.

"Look at him Sara. He's said 3 words to me the whole 90 minutes we've been here." Jess explained. Sara looked at Chris and Alexis.

"We'll come sit with you," Stubby uggested.

"No, Chris wants you all the way down there." Jess felt tears coming again.

"Chris caught Sara's glare and excused himself from the conversation with Alexis. He walked from one end of the hall to the other and sat next to Jess, one arm over her shoulders.

"Heyy y'all! Having a good time?" He asked, he honestly had no idea.

"Get off me!" Jess sobbed and ran to the girls toilets.

"Jess!" Sara called, running after her sister. Chris shrugged into a expression of confusion.

"What's got into her?" He asked, seeing nothing he'd done wrong.

"Are you kidding me?" Stubby tried to make his friend see sense.

"What?"

"She's your girlfriend Chris!" Stubby started.

"I know!"  
"You've spoke 3 words to her! You've ignored her, sat her down here, and not stopped talking to Alexis all night!" Stubby felt his anger building up. Chris was his best friend but so was Jess, and he didn't want to see either of them hurt, and at this rate they both would be.

"Am I not allowed personal space?" Chris asked, being stuck up again. Stubby rolled his eyes and went to see if Jess was ok. Chris thought about what Stubby said as he sat alone at the table.

"Chris? What are you doing down here on your own? Come dance with me!" Alexis said, happy she was winning him back.

"I've made a mistake, Al, how could I be so stupid?" He asked himself.

"Excuse me everyone, if you'd like to take your seats, dinner will be served shortly." Chris's Mom had got hold of the mic. Alexis took hold of Chris's hand and led him to the head table. He took his hand out of hers and looked back to see if Jess had come out the toilets. Sara came out and took hold of Stubby's hand, explaining the situation and glaring at Chris, he didn't take his eyes off them. Chris sat down, thankful that AJ got into deep conversation with Alexis, so he didn't have to. His parents had always preferred Alexis to Jess, _they_ did the seating plan, and he'd looked it over but didn't think to check these things. Stubby and Sara sat down and Chris tried to talk to them.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"No, she's devastated, and convinced you're going to dump her, and considering doing it herself."Sara told me, not making eye contact and not intending on making further conversation. Chris slumped back in his chair and sighed, for a man he shouldn't be crying but he felt the tears in his eyes at the thought of loosing Jess. The first course of food came out and Chris couldn't go talk to his girlfriend.

Time went by and Jess didn't reappear, it was gnawing at Chris.

"Where is she?" He asked himself.

"I don't know." Stubby had lightened up and was also worried. Sara looked like she was about to get up and go have a look, but she didn't, she knew the position of the head table, it was generally for show and Sara had already been told by Chris's father that however much she wanted to, she shouldn't leave the table unless she had to.

Jess came out the toilet about halfway through the main course, she took her coat off the coat stand and looked around the room before heading towards the door. Chris couldn't stand it. He shoved his chair back and ran after the hurt girl. The whole room went silent as he ran at his fastest away from the table and towards his (possibly ex) girlfriend. Stubby ad Sara looked at each other and smiled, knowing they would do the right thing. He got out the door and looked around but Jess had disappeared.

He sighed, letting a single tear roll down his cheek, unseen in the night, an actor as he was he put on an act of happiness and went back into the party. He finished the meal in silence, the happiness of his birthday and the party wearing off.

As the dancing started, Chris went and sat where Jess had been previously, also with his chin in his hands. Stubby and Sara joined him as they had Jess.

"I know, I've been a total jerk." He said.

"You have. But you know Jess, she'll want you to tell her you hate her to her face," Sara started.

"I don't hate her!" He protested.

"I wasn't finished I was going to say that." Sara argued.

"Sorry, I was just on a high from all the people wanting to talk to me. I didn't mean to ignore her!" Chris said, Stubby wasn't sure if it was to them or himself.

"Look, you go up on that stage, and tell the people what you want Jess to know, we'll video it and show her tomorrow." Sara suggested, she had a plan.

"That won't stop me feeling so guilty." Chris admitted, putting his chin in his hands again. He looked up at the dance floor, Alexis was dominating.

"She's not answering her phone." Sara pointed out.

"She won't pick up?" Chris asked.

"No, she's turned it off completely." Stubby spoke for Sara. He felt left out of the conversation.

Chris stood up aggressively and went up to the stage. He saw the time, and remembered the approximate finishing time printed on the invite finished half an hour ago. He went back stage and tried to find the mic his Mom had used earlier. He found it, switched it on and stood centre stage, saying something no one expected.

Some people expected a song, some a speech and some weren't quite sober enough to realise who was standing on the stage.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" Chris started. Someone had access to a spotlight and turned it on Chris.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, I know some of you have travelled a great distance to get here, and the presents, wow, I'm gobsmacked really, but there's one girl, who really helped make this night special," Chris started, both Alexa and his Mom stood up a little straighter. Chris looked towards the door, in a vain last hope that the girl of his dream might be standing there. He hadn't even taken the time to admire what she was wearing.

But he did see a soaking wet girl with a baby pink strappy dress and a small black jacket standing at the door. Even from the opposite end of the long hall; Chris could tell it was Jessica.

"She helped me organise this party, pick what to wear, the decorations, the cake, she had a say in almost everything," Chris continued. Alexis sighed, knowing it wasn't her, and people were already congratulating his mother.

"She helped me through the ups and the downs, she's been a shoulder to cry on, and was always there to listen to me when I needed her. And tonight I was a jerk, I abandoned her, I didn't act like the boyfriend I should have." He finished, making it obvious who it was. Stubby had control of the lights and put another spotlight on the door, making it clear who was standing there.

"Jessica Olsen, my best friend, my girlfriend, the only person I would need to be happy, will you please forgive me?" Chris pleaded sincerely. Chris jumped off the stage and started walking towards Jess. She did the same thing from the door, a look of uncertainty on her face, was he being a jerk or was I being a drama queen, do I forgive him or not?

"I won't do the cheesy thing I did at your dance. I won't sing a cheesy song," He started. "Unless you liked the cheesy song, then I'll go for it," He knew this would make her laugh and she did.

"Christopher Wilde, you're a nightmare!" She stated.

"I know, but I love you, and I want everyone to know! I love you Jessica Olson, you I want to be with you forever!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What about," She started.

"One lifetime isn't long enough, I want forever with you." Chris was a little hyper.

"Ok, ok, I get it. And I love you too," Jessica said, no one other than Chris heard her, he'd been screaming into the mic and she barely whispered.

"Wait, can I have that one more time please miss," He teased.

"I LOVE YOU CHRISTOPHER WILDE!" she shouted, smiling from ear to ear. This was a moment everyone would remember.

Everyone coo-ed and aah-ed, and it really was a moment to remember.

"Kiss me," Jess whispered, out of the mic, Chris pulled her lips closer to his and kissed her like he was never going to let go.

"Jessica I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Chris pulled a ring out of his inside pocket on his jacket and knelt down on one knee, speaking into the mic again. Jess's face was a picture, all sorts of emotions being readable; fear, joy, caution, confusion, but thrilled being dominant.

"Yes!" She shouted, no one needed the mic to hear her. They hugged and kissed again and everyone clapped.

People started to clear a circle on the dance floor and Chris took Jess's hand. The DJ slowed down the music and Chris put his arms on Jess's hips and her arms went round his neck, they swayed to the slow song and people cheered and Jess almost burst out laughing. Chris smiled, and kissed her again. After a couple of minutes, other couples started to join in, including Chris's parents. The song finished and the DJ played some more chart songs and the only dancing people were doing was jumping up and down, Chris led Jess away from the dance floor and took hold of both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I am really sorry, for being such a jerk," He started.

"Forget it. You were well and truly forgiven when you asked me to marry you." Jess smiled and the thought of being Jessica Wilde, she was only 20 but she was sure this was a decision that could in no way go wrong.

"Happy birthday Chris," She whispered, before they drew ever nearer to each other, and their lips touched.

**Ok, I have to admit, I'm not lucky enough to dream all of that, I just dreamt about the party and Jess being left out but I thought that was a bit boring so I added bits :)**

**Did you like it? Was it good? Shall I do more? I hope not because I've not had any more Starstruck dreams :( Sterling Knight 3**

**Plz review!**

**~SalJCDK**


End file.
